


AAAA

by aztho



Category: AAAAA - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9707714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aztho/pseuds/aztho





	

百年不合  
 

   
1 纠结科，少年心性小言风，一个谈恋爱的心路历程  
2 片段之间不怎么连贯，有个大概时间线吧  
3 我发觉我这人不太会讲故事_(:з」∠)_  
   
   
   
1  
世人喜欢把相似的东西凑对，比如金和玉，大豆与高粱，185的男子与173的女子；世人也喜欢把针锋相对龃龉难入的两样物什凑对，比如矛与盾，水和油，张继科和马龙。  
   
2  
张继科和马龙滚在一起有些时候了，第一次发生在22岁，马龙被教练训了，张继科鬼迷心窍，跑去安慰了这位小冤家几句。但俩人彼时都是半大小子，性格都是山路十八弯的别扭，再温和亲切的狎昵都要裹一层针壳送出去，非得扎到对方两手流血，才好捧出这点羞涩腼腆的真心，告诉对方自己其实也是在乎的。  
   
那一回他们先是分享了一罐啤酒，又坐在一起天南地北地聊闲天，谁也没提打球的事。  
张继科忽然就想向马龙讨个巧，于是一伸手揽了那人的肩膀，拽拽地开口：你看我多仗义，知道你不开心还专门来哄你。  
马龙很是没良心地说：我不高兴的时候多了，你还能次次都来陪着？  
张继科切了一声：就你拧巴，哪来那么多高兴不高兴的。  
你管我。  
我就管了你打死我？  
我打死你于我有什么好？  
哎你会不会说话，于你有好处你还真打死我啊？  
那说不准呢。  
张继科被这个“说不准”扎了一下，脑子一热，直接就啃了过去，先是火冒三丈地一口咬在脖子上，接着是下巴，腮帮，后来不知道着了哪条道了，啃着啃着就啃到嘴上了。  
他一路啃得无比顺畅，马龙不但没反抗，还助纣为虐张了嘴巴迎他进来同自己厮磨。到后来亲得疯了，愣是把马龙给亲疼了，这才扑腾着胳膊腿想起来去推他。张继科怎么可能容得他推，直接四肢并用，把人按倒在了床上。  
水到渠成，马到功成。  
   
马龙在情事上的回应糟糕的一比，但好在张继科在这种事上学得会自得其乐，也好心眼的好为人师，指点着马龙哪里该松哪里该紧，后者哼哼唧唧听上去不情不愿的，但对于张继科的指示都很听话的照做了。  
后来插进去的时候，张继科还在充满嫌弃地想，他俩果真方枘圆凿，插都插得不痛快。  
马龙一张脸煞白，咬着嘴唇疼得要死，张继科仗着自己龙精虎猛瞎往里顶，终于卡在了一个吞吐不得的尴尬地方，那活儿一时被夹得生疼。他不知道该怎么整，就愤恨地去掐马龙的腰：断了断了！赶紧的，松一松！  
马龙的声音像蓄满了水的棉花，一片湿漉漉黏哒哒：这、该咋松啊？  
张继科给他问得没了脾气，无奈之余心中却又如同小苏打冒泡一般咕嘟出来点别样情绪，只得认命地俯下身，抱了马龙的肩背揉了又揉，在他耳朵边上亲了又亲，轻轻吐着气安抚：慢慢呼吸，啥也别想，乖昂，咱啥也不想了。  
张继科一边这样低声地哄他，下身一边小幅度地浅浅抽插。马龙就不说话了，只剩攀在他肩膀上的手一直抖个不停。  
做到最后马龙终于哭了出来，不知道是因为操疼了，爽翻了，还是被训的那点难过心思被张继科勾上一勾，经过长途跋涉终于抵达泪腺了。  
马龙揉着眼睛说：你怎么什么都会？你为什么能那么厉害？  
张继科愣了一下，随即像是被谁打开了哪里的开关，心肺酸胀无比，五脏六腑挪位了一般翻搅着疼，晃神之间竟然真的无比疼惜地吻了过去，亲得煞有介事，好像他俩真是什么谈了好几年恋爱的老情人。  
他亲着马龙又插了几下，拿捏了半天用词，这才开口：你也很厉害啊。  
马龙眨了眨湿漉漉的眼睛，忽然发力，一把压下了张继科的肩背，迫得两个人交睫相对：我还不够。他这样说完，下定决心似的抿了抿嘴巴，拢起两条腿，无比生疏青涩地缠上了张继科的腰，中间几次差点滑下来。他红着脸说：你射进来，我让你爽。  
张继科有点惊讶，但还是选择见好就收：这可是你说的啊。  
   
那一次操得算不上利索，但操到后半场确实够爽够辣。  
两个人缠着插着掐着，斗到喘不过气，才总算双双去了一回，射得脊髓胆汁胃液脑浆都要跟着喷薄而出。  
完事后的他俩就像两枚憋下去的气球，一个赛一个萎靡，手手脚脚懒洋洋地缠作一团，仿佛皮肉都烂在了一起再分不开，他是他长在血肉里的器官，也是一颗要他命的肿瘤，每落下一个吻，都滋生出一块溃烂的痂，舔上几口，又愈合出一片粉嫩的疤。   
   
事后张继科问过马龙：如果来的是别人来，你也跟他滚床吗？  
马龙把整张脸埋进被子里，闷闷地回答：那说不准呢。  
张继科又被这个“说不准”扎了一下，顿时就火了，抬脚就去踹他：你别这么烂好不好！  
马龙也生气了，抱着被子挪去墙角，恶狠狠地朝张继科喊叫：你才烂！你最烂！  
张继科：略略略。  
马龙被他略的乱了阵脚，憋了满脸通红：我发现你这人真是讨厌——  
张继科：略略略略，略略略略。  
于是上一秒还装腔作势要发脾气的马龙，这会被他赖皮的一串略逗得再也端不住架子，跟嗑了烟袋油子似的，吭吭叽叽地笑到浑身哆嗦。张继科见他笑了，自己条件反射也跟着瞎笑，笑着笑着两个人就又裹着被子滚到了一处。  
   
3  
2012，拥抱大满贯之后，张继科也开始试图想清楚一些别的事情——大抵男人都是如此，在追到自己之后，才真的肯正眼看别人。  
他第一次严肃认真地思考自己跟亲过操过对骂过的竹马是什么关系的时候，他们正坐在回程的飞机上，马龙坐在他手边的舱位伙了王皓丁宁一起斗地主。丁宁是个闲不住的性子，看张继科在一边瘫着放空，非得起哄让他给马龙摸几张，马龙从善如流，把扑克牌捏出一个扇形，双手捧到张继科跟前，笑着朝他昂了昂下巴：继科儿加油，给我摸个一条龙。  
张继科故弄玄虚地摸了摸唇角：哟，这么信我啊？  
可不是嘛，不信你信谁。  
马龙微微歪过头来，瞟向旁边的眼睛让他看上去好像在害臊，但扬起的嘴角却暴露了他藏匿不住的那点小得意。  
张继科将马龙各种小动作尽收眼底，忽然觉得这人其实跟初见的时候没什么不同，但细细打量一圈——个头高了，身量厚实了，眉眼也长开了，变化还是挺大的——于是他猛地觉出来，不是马龙没变，而是他自己看向马龙时怀揣的心情经年如初。  
于是张继科问自己：我是不是喜欢马龙？  
   
他跟马龙之间素来敞亮，两个人生命大和谐之余也曾经探讨过彼此之间到底有没有那么几分真心实意。  
马龙说，每次比赛站在对面，会觉得你真特么难缠，为什么要咬那么死，烦死你了；马龙还说，输了球不想理你，也是真恨你，但是这种不想理你的心气儿总长不过一个晚上。说完这话马龙就捂住脸咯咯咯地笑了起来，笑完还感叹了一句：真是要了命了。  
张继科也跟着有样学样地感慨：就是要了命了。  
然后他俩就叽叽咕咕地凑在一块笑了起来，甜蜜得好像被谁兜头盖了一桶白砂糖。  
   
下一回在赛场上碰着，马龙拉不到球的时候，仍会在心里骂上张继科几句；张继科失手的时候，也会皱起眉头来，扔个把煞到要杀人的眼刀过去。  
   
张继科从来不屑于把这种感情归结为喜欢。他总觉得爱情得是像他爹妈那样的，郎才女貌，举案齐眉，而不是像他跟马龙似的，上一秒抱在一起笑嘻嘻地打啵，下一秒上了战场就能面不改色地互放大招。  
如果我俩真的相爱，我们应该是会彼此心疼的。张继科一直这样认为。  
都是年幼就孤单上路的两个人，在一场又一场动辄万劫不复的比赛中对面拼杀，互相摧毁，也彼此成就。张继科一腔孤勇跑在前头，却总盼着马龙能追上来。可是如果有人问他：马龙要是半路摔了瘸了废了怎么办？张继科肯定会轻飘飘地这样回答：各凭本事吧，还能怎么着呢？  
但如果有人拿同样地问题去问他爹他妈，他爹肯定得大惊小怪地喊叫起来：那我当然折回去背她啊！  
张继科是断然不会折回去背马龙的，就好像马龙即使摔了瘸了废了也不需要偎着他走完全程。  
心高气傲如他，敏感细腻如马龙，都不可能选择一条无法一个人走完的路。讲出“凭本事”这种说辞，不是张继科没心没肺，而是他猜烂了马龙的那点心思。猜得太透，反而不能插手，一说就破一做就错。  
   
所以当年二十四岁的张继科看着二十三岁的马龙的眼睛，一张一张把扑克从他手里搓出来，他想：我应该是不喜欢他的。  
十八张到手，马龙翻过牌面扫了一眼，“噗嗤”一声乐了出来，他挑着眉毛朝对面的农民联盟宣告：你俩完了。  
那一把张继科真的摸出来了一条龙。  
   
4  
2013对于股市来说是惨淡的一年，张继科不炒股不会看K线，对此毫无知觉。队里几个年纪大的有时会放点小钱进去玩玩，晚上吃饭的时候偶尔也拨拉着食堂的大电视换到财经台扫上一眼。  
这天马琳正瞅着电视里红红绿绿的一片数字暗自踅摸，看到中间一行的时候忽然笑了一声，拿胳膊肘去怼旁边正啃着鸡腿的马龙：哎，你引以为傲的大鞍钢从38一路出溜到5块6了啊，完犊子了。  
马龙愣了一下，随即蔫了吧唧地哼出一声，又闷下头继续去跟鸡腿奋战。  
坐在马龙对面啃黄瓜的张继科倒是大吃一惊：啥玩意？怎么这样了？  
马琳奇怪地看了他一眼：你跟着瞎咋呼啥，又不让你割肉。  
张继科下意识扭脸去看马龙，而后者跟他灵犀有应，恰好也仰起脸来看他，两人就这样隔着桌上的四菜一汤对上了眼睛。张继科说：没，我就这么一感慨。  
张继科在看到马龙眼睛的那一刻意识到了一件事，他对这家企业无知无畏的信心是来自马龙的。  
   
马龙虽然生在号称东北味最纯正的辽宁，却因为自小就去了外地打球，空有一口小碴子味，对许多家乡俗语一窍不通。十来岁的时候，曾因为听不懂一个“净已儿”被马琳追着嘲笑了好久：你可憋说你是东北的了，啥也不懂，还一把奶嗓儿，上一辈关内的吧？要不就是黑龙江的？  
马龙红着脸憋了半天，最后硬是挤出一句“黑龙江是我国领土不可分割的一部分”，马琳被噎在原地傻了半天，倒是把在一旁看戏的张继科笑得快要翻倒过去。马龙见有人笑得这么不给面子，脸上更是红得仿佛西红柿爆了瓤，一把奶嗓急急地喊了起来：我鞍山的！我们有鞍钢！比首钢还棒！  
生在省会又曾辗转南北的马琳切了一声：可拉倒吧，你懂啥啊，你家搞这个的啊？吃盘条长大的啊你？  
作为同龄人的张继科却睁大了眼睛，惊讶地感叹了一声：那真的挺牛逼啊。——其实他当时连首钢是首都钢铁还是首尔钢铁都闹不明白。  
于是小马没理老马，蹦跶到小张跟前，一个劲地跟他点头，笑得嘴角翘翘眉眼弯弯：是吧是吧，很牛逼吧。  
   
自那之后，作为一个根正苗红的关内人，张继科对于东北的印象，除了白山黑水刘老根，人参貂皮乌拉草，还多了一个号称力压首钢一头的鞍山钢铁。  
长大后他见多识广，华菱宝钢天钢武钢都有所耳闻，却抻着一根筋认准了鞍钢是业内老大——就因为马龙曾经这样告诉过他。  
他跟马龙之间就是存在这种没因没由的信任，不只局限于打比赛，平素各种稀奇古怪的小事上同样如此。  
他俩敢在大赛前夕彼此信誓旦旦地说上一句决赛等你，也敢在斗地主时互相拖累到要被扒裤衩的地步，却仍死心眼地坚持组队雄起。就算后来的决赛没有遇到，就算曾被一票哥哥弟弟追得光着膀子满楼道乱窜，下次他俩还是会做同样的事情，好的蠢的，永远如此。  
   
张继科忽然意识到，2012回程的飞机上，他测试自己喜欢不喜欢马龙的问题是：那人如果半途摔倒，他会不会折回去帮他？——他操心马龙穷追的过程，却由始至终没怀疑过马龙能否追上来这个结果。  
王不见王的竞技场，自己这种最不肯服输的性格，竟然能容得他对另一个人饱含如此深重的信心，简直细思恐极。  
于是张继科又一次问自己：我是不是喜欢马龙？  
这一次他没法给出个笃定的答案。  
   
5  
2014，世界杯，一针封闭，两块挡板。  
张继科下了赛场脑子还是懵的，一簇一簇的烟花礼炮在心肺里噼里啪啦滚出一串五彩斑斓，兴奋地不能自已。走出场地的时候，他终于想起来回头看上一眼，马龙跟在他后头，没精打采地捏着包带低着头，隔着三步远的距离，张继科又一次深刻地体会到了他跟马龙之间那种输赢隔山海的感觉，他俩再怎么亲密无间，到底还是同道异路，懂英雄相惜，更懂刀锋刺骨。  
张继科有时候也想过，马龙如果是个女人就好了，不会狭路相逢，也没那么多谁该心疼谁的叽叽歪歪，而且按照他俩滚床的频率，指不定早就三年抱两五年一窝了。  
但他更多的时候，还是觉得马龙就做马龙最好了。  
他这样想着，脚下的步子慢了下来，马龙跟他错身的时候面无表情地看了他一眼，看得张继科心里一紧巴，突然有点发慌。他知道马龙没怪他，但他此刻破天荒地希望马龙能气势汹汹地怪一下他，而不是摆出这一副被刮了层皮的颓唐相。  
   
当天半夜马龙跑来敲他的门，开了门头也不抬，直接就往张继科怀里扎。张继科脚下踉跄着退了几步，后背抵上墙壁才算站稳，他一开始以为马龙终于怨他了、委屈了、要哭了，忙不迭地道起歉来：对不起啊，龙，是我错了。——其实除了道歉，他也不知道该说什么——两个人都曾沉浮，输赢之间那种咬着牙的欢喜和愤恨比谁都清楚，也正是因为彼此都太能理解这种心境了，这会要张继科说几句矫情话，他还真不知道怎么开口。  
马龙闷在他怀里摇了摇头，软乎乎的脸颊就在张继科的颈子边上蹭啊蹭：没事，我也理解你，但是下回可别这样了。  
张继科的心里像被只小手拧了一把：不这样了，下回要是再这样，我随便你罚。  
马龙没脾气地看了他一眼，很是无奈地笑起来：我能罚你什么啊。  
张继科见他是真的打算翻篇了，松了口气，也起了逗逗他的心思：可以罚我倒挂金钩一百次啊。  
有病吧，你个打小球的，挂哪门子金钩啊。  
向人家另外一个济科致敬呗，好歹我俩还叫一个名。  
净瞎说，那我叫马龙，我也没得奥斯卡啊。马龙见张继科仍然笑得一脸吊儿郎当，明显没往心里去，忧心他真的哪天跑去干傻事，又认认真真地叮嘱了一遍：我警告你，你可别真去啊，到时候给你伤着了，你再跟人家说是我让你挂的，刘指肖指该找我拼命了。  
张继科不以为意：哪有你说的那么脆弱，都叫一个名，谁能比谁差啊。  
是是是，哪一个继科儿也比不过我眼前这个。马龙抬手去捏张继科的鼻子，笑得说话声音都瓮声瓮气：你可是全天下独一个儿的张继科儿。  
张继科话赶话接上一句：你也是我天下独一个儿的马龙。  
这话说得过于暧昧了，张继科有好一会不敢去看马龙，他既忐忑于这个越界，也有点欣喜他终于越了界，接下来无论是犯了雷池迎头霹雳，还是捅了窗纸皆大欢喜，都只能被动地听候马龙发落了。  
但马龙却像是什么也没发生，神色一派等闲：你这话说得。  
——究竟这话说得怎样？马龙却没了下文。  
张继科被吊起了一颗心，对方却全然不当回事，这让他很不服气，报复似的去捏马龙的屁股，马龙冷不丁被摸了一把，下意识就往张继科怀里贴，紧贴到皮肉升温，才回过味来自己被耍了流氓，上手就去扯张继科的头发：你干嘛啊？  
张继科没吱声，张嘴在马龙的腮帮上咬了一口，留下一个浅浅的印子，马龙哎呀一声，颇为埋怨地瞪了张继科一眼，矮下身子，把脸上的口水尽数蹭回张继科的领口：你真是属狗的。  
张继科闷闷地问他：做不做？  
马龙浑身一僵，随即冷着脸脱出了张继科的怀抱：你别这么没心没肺好不好，我可刚输了球。  
张继科到底觉得愧疚，拢了两把头发，没好再多嘴。  
但是马龙紧接着又靠过来亲了亲他，像在哄张继科，也像在宽慰自己：我没那么心大，你让我缓两天。  
张继科依然拿不准，马龙到底是在撩他还是在耍他。但他也确实拿马龙没有办法，只能撵着那人退开的嘴角亲回去，气馁地“昂”了一声。  
两个人在黑暗的门廊里默默无语地抱了一会，马龙想起来点要紧事，晃了晃张继科的手臂，蹙着眉头问他：“腰还疼吗？”  
张继科一愣，脑子里哗啦啦涌出来好几个答案，他想说“疼”，想说“不疼”，也想问问马龙“你问我这个干什么”，他在那一堆没头没尾的答案里斟酌来斟酌去，等再回过神来的时候，却发现自己早已经咬上了马龙的嘴。  
   
自此之后，除了“我是不是喜欢马龙”这个问题，张继科又多了另外一个问题：“马龙是不是喜欢我”。  
他隐约觉得自己是知道答案的，但碍于他俩总是今天痴心绝对爱你肚子，明天剑拔弩张对面拉七，这个答案再怎么呼之欲出，只要马龙不开口，张继科就总是惴惴地不敢确认。  
   
6  
分明年初的时候随大流许过“2015善待我”的愿，但2015还真是个铁石心肠。  
张继科按灭了手机上各大媒体对他的大张挞伐，忍不住上手摸了两把自己的腰，顿时疼得嘶出一口凉气。  
到底什么时候是个头啊。  
他想过好多次这个问题，堕到什么时候是个头，沉到多深能见底。到头了该怎么办，见底了又能怎么样。  
   
兜兜转转胡思乱想了半天，他还是决定给自己打打气，于是顺其自然地冒出一个念头：跟马龙一个月的冷战都熬得过来，天塌下来也该扛得住了。  
前脚刚这样想完，后脚又觉得不对劲了，跟马龙的冷战与天塌下来显然不足以画等号。  
所以马龙该跟什么画等号？高山流水？命中克星？十佳炮友？  
张继科觉得自己真的是闲出鸟了，不然怎么会在这种痛得要死的当口，还费时分心地去砸吧琢磨“马龙”这两个字在心底的分量。  
   
马龙推门进来的时候，张继科依然躺在床上思考这个问题，他这时候烦得满脑门子官司，一点也不希望看到马龙那张脸，所以别别扭扭地拉了毯子把自己从头到脚蒙了个严实。他感觉到马龙在他床边安静地站了一会，最终叹了口气，在床沿坐了下来：继科儿。  
马龙一边叫他一边伸手去拽他的毯子，张继科犯了轴，也拧着劲往回扯，两个人来来回回两三次，最后还是马龙率先放了手，他到底还是顾虑着张继科的那把病腰。  
马龙不出声地坐在那里，手软软地搭在张继科的手臂上，有一下没一下地捏着，力道轻得像小猫挠人。张继科从来都拿撒娇的马龙没辙，只得在毯子下不情不愿地开了口：你来干啥啊？来看我笑话啊？  
——这话说得硬气，偏偏语气里尽是沉到兜不住底的虚张声势，一出口就折了张继科的面子，搞得他更不想面对马龙了。  
马龙听了这话，手上的动作明显一僵，连带张继科的心也跟着一紧。马龙好半天没说话，久到张继科心虚地想要开口服软了，马龙才俯下了身子，隔着毯子，吻在了他的嘴上。张继科感觉唇上被毯子里衬的毛毛磨得痒痒的，心里也跟着痒痒的。马龙的身上有一股门外带进来的仆仆风尘，也有被阳光晒过的薄脆暖意，扑面而来，洪水猛兽，瞬间将张继科没顶。  
马龙亲了两下，又叫了一声：继科儿。  
于是张继科的心又多痒上几分，最要命马龙偏要隔靴搔他的痒，又低头去蹭他的脸颊，做派清纯无辜，却适得其反的极其勾人，搞得张继科一时间特别暴躁，没好气地一把拉开毯子，两双目光猝不及防地撞到了一起。张继科一肚子的枪药，都在对上那双眼的时候，猝然哑了火。  
马龙浑然不知此刻张继科心里是怎样一番狂风暴雨，仍旧温温软软地凑了过去，贴上张继科的额头，低低说道：你得有多疼啊。  
张继科忽然就觉得马龙该是爱着他的，不然说这句话的时候怎么会带着颤抖到让人难过的尾音。  
张继科忍不住开口问他：龙，你是不是心疼我了？  
马龙没有回答，侧过脸再一次亲了上去。这次没有隔着毛毯，触感果真柔软温暖，惹人心猿意马。  
张继科的心一下子就暖了热了烧着了，溶成了一汪水，晃晃悠悠地被掬在了马龙的手心里。他竟没出息地希望那人能稳稳捧住这颗心，好好守着，小心护着。  
马龙亲得极轻极浅，像是稍一用力张继科就会被这把不堪伤病的老腰迫得断成两截。张继科很不适应这样的接吻，温柔得过头了。印象里他俩应该是滚倒在烂泥里厮打的，或是推挤着一起跌堕进滚烫岩浆的，不该在干涸的水洼里相濡以沫，更不该在高冷的险峰拥吻取暖。但是此刻望着马龙近在咫尺的薄薄眼皮，张继科想：可是如果马龙爱他，那么一切都可以被解释了。  
马龙亲够了，却不舍得退开，唇贴着唇渡了一声叹息过去，叹进了张继科的嗓子眼，打了个滑，又一路溜进心肝肺。张继科吞了这一口叹息，像灌下一颗小火球，由里到外都暖融融的，甚至缠着绷带的腰都不是那么疼了。  
于是他塌下肩膀，抬起手揽上了马龙的腰，从善如流地又一次开口问他：你心疼我吗？  
马龙在他跟前从来懒于矜持，坦坦荡荡地直接上手去捏张继科的耳朵：我不心疼你心疼谁。  
火箭升空，地极磁暴，张继科在那一瞬间心脏狂跳。  
马龙倒是很敢说：我觉得，除了叔叔阿姨，就数我最心疼你了。  
张继科“唔”了一声，摸了摸鼻尖，也臊眉耷眼的不好意思起来：真的啊？  
真的吧。  
马龙像是反应慢了半拍，说完才觉出别扭，抿着嘴巴闷着头，耳朵和脖子以一种极为夸张的肉眼可见的速度红了一大片。张继科眼观鼻鼻观心，此刻也害羞地手足无措起来。马龙见他半天没吱声，悄悄抬了眼皮去望他，一双黑招子忽闪忽闪，巴巴的跟个小动物似的。  
张继科被他萌了一下，牵了马龙的手往自己腰上放：你给我捂捂吧，疼。  
马龙点点头，不敢把手掌落得太实，只虚虚地贴在张继科的腰侧，缓缓画着圈。  
张继科盯着马龙看了一会，忽然一巴掌按上了他的后脑勺，使劲把人怼进了自己怀里。  
   
7  
2016，马龙在终局之后向张继科走过来，后者喘下一口气，也迎了过去。   
   
有很多人揣度过张继科这时候的心情，有人觉得他该是恨死了马龙的，就等找机会偷偷套马龙麻袋，也有人觉得他应该是恨死了自己的，午夜梦回对月流泪对花伤心，默默咬着被角哭泣。  
张继科想说：你们对我到底存在什么误解？   
   
马龙看他见微知著，他看马龙也洞中观火。  
打熟了也操熟了的两个人，爱呀恨呀欲望啊都拧巴在一起，大风大浪输输赢赢这么多年，谁也没法从对方身上摘出一份纯粹的脉脉爱意或者切齿恨意。  
张继科从来没法很明确地说出他跟马龙是个什么关系，细想其实没什么特别：赢了他心里撒欢，输了他心里扎他小人。但偏偏输了赢了都不碍着他揽着马龙的腰讨一个嘴亲，或是架着马龙的腿操进他深处；就好像马龙曾经打着酒嗝告诉陈玘最喜欢张继科，却也曾在喝醉了之后趴在许昕肩膀上一路控诉张继科这个混账犊子。  
他俩被千万万人捕风捉影互相看不顺眼十四年苦大仇深的时候，笑着骂过放屁；被身边一票没心没肺的熟人调侃少年夫妻老来伴的时候，更是要憋得脸红脖子粗地骂上一句放他妈屁，骂完了对看一眼，又免不了要各自翘起嘴角。  
到头来谁也理不清这点心思，一个比一个乱七八糟。  
但张继科也看得很开。  
他敢一边自慰一边在脑子里幻想马龙驯顺地跪在他脚边伏低在他身下哭得满脸是泪，也敢站在亚军的颁奖台上举头望他像仰望头顶三尺哪一尊神佛。马龙肯在床上扭着腰恬不知耻夹得他大呼卧槽，也肯在球台对面不吝弹药，怼他个天下大乱，夯他个皮开肉绽。  
世人都讲“至亲至疏夫妻”，他俩两头占尽，合该活成一双死做一对。  
再者说了，人生在世，哪那么多非黑即白的坦途大道，谁是谁上辈子胸口那条肋骨，谁又是谁透骨透肉一根心酸刺，爱或者痛，凭什么只许挑一个？  
   
所以他当时其实没什么特别的心思，不想套麻袋，也不想对月流泪。  
他就是简简单单抱了马龙一下，然后说：恭喜你。  
   
8  
还是2016。  
   
回程的时候，丁宁捧着个平板刷剧，张继科闲着无聊，也坐过去跟着看了一会。看到第三集的时候，他指着荧幕上的一双男女评价道：这俩人最后在一起了吧。  
丁宁翻了个白眼：你有没有好好看啊，他俩是敌对帮的，刚还打了一架。  
张继科又盯着荧幕看了一会：我就是知道，不信打赌。  
丁宁刚想说话，接水回来的许昕恰好路过，他扫了一眼丁宁手中的平板，一脸惊讶：这多老的片了你俩还看，我十几岁的时候电视里成天播这个。  
张继科：啊？原来电视里播过这个？  
许昕直接没脾气地笑了出来，好像张继科在阐述“地球是平的”这种谬论：这片原来一百遍一百遍的播，万人空巷，就现在演着的这俩，这男的和这女的最后在一起了，看哭了一票人。  
丁宁气急败坏地去推许昕：干什么啊！剧透了剧透了！  
张继科耸耸肩：看吧，我早说了他俩是一对。  
许昕被推了一个踉跄，正撞上了从后面过来的马龙，马龙两手各拿一个杯子，勉强用肩膀撑了许昕一下，脸上有点不高兴：飞机上不要闹啊。他把其中一个纸杯递给张继科，也凑过去看丁宁的平板：看什么呢？这么热闹。  
丁宁把平板递了过去，此刻屏幕上的男女主角正互相举枪指着对方：你看过这个吗？  
马龙摇了摇头：这俩人最后在一起了吧。  
张继科喷笑出来，朝马龙举起一只手，后者福至心灵地跟他击了个掌，面上却一脸状况外：你老笑啥啊？  
丁宁目瞪口呆：你俩怎么看出来的？  
许昕拍拍女队友的肩膀：你这好比让史密斯夫妇给你阐述为什么艾达王最后会去亲里昂。  
丁宁一头雾水：什么艾达王？哪个国王？  
马龙说：不是啥国王，生化危机里一个妹子，跟里昂是对头——哎，也不能说是对头吧，俩人挺微妙的，我觉得他俩最后得搞在一起。  
张继科老神在在地摊手：这种东西本来就是说不清的，你们这群没有故事的女同学男同学无法体会。他说着还朝马龙飞了个眼：是吧马龙？  
马龙噗嗤乐了。  
许昕无语地啧啧两声，拿胳膊肘捅了丁宁一下：记笔记啊大宝贝儿，这对臭不要脸的要开始给你上人生课堂了。  
   
9  
2017年儿前张继科还在外头晃荡着，他自幼在外独惯了，越大越对年节没什么感觉了，青岛的老两口却是越上岁数越牵挂他，正赶上这会佳节将至倍思亲，这阵子就总三天两头来个电话嘘寒问暖。  
   
这天队里下午放小半天假，张继科前脚刚进宿舍门，后脚家里的电话就过来了。  
他爹先是老生常谈地问了几句训练生活，又嗯啊支吾了一会，半晌叹出口气，居然跟他发起牢骚来。说来说去，无非都是些老夫老妻的日常琐事，老两口因着柴米油盐的小事斗个嘴，话赶话之间，他妈脱口一句我当初怎么就嫁给你了，伤透了老爷子的心。  
张继科哭笑不得，嘴上宽怀道：您真是越活越回去了，小时候跟我妈吵成热窑，也没见你这么往心里去啊。再说我妈也就那么一说，她再怎么说你不好，那不还是嫁给你了吗。  
他爹很有小情绪：还嫌嫁给我不好了，那她做饭少盐多糖这么多年，我可一句话也没说过她，她有个大事小情倒是没完没了地叨叨我。什么人啊。  
咱讲点道理，我觉得我妈做饭挺好吃的。  
你也是你妈那边的。咱家真够呛。  
他爹话音刚落，电话那边忽然传来一阵热闹的哄笑声，张继科满心奇怪：爸，你现在搁哪呢？  
他爹回答得无比自然，完全没毛病：理发店，陪你妈做个头发。  
张继科满脸？？？：……哎爸，你这刚才还絮叨我妈不好呢。  
他爹对他的话置若罔闻：嘿，你别说，你妈整这小卷卷还挺好看的，显年轻。  
张继科被隔空秀了一脸，万分无语：爸哎，你下回要再有这种情感问题，别费事儿跟你儿子倒了，我开解你半天，你一句正陪我妈做头呢就给我撂这了，图个什么许的。  
我可没说你妈不好，我这不就跟你扯家常呢么。他爹边说边乐起来了，怎么听怎么幸福的冒泡：两口子过日子，一万个嫌弃就得有一万零一个舍不得，别看平时好像哪哪都不顺眼，一分开准得去下半条命来。  
张继科被这话在胸口撞了一下，像有什么东西从腔子里生根发芽，跃跃欲试地要钻出肺腑。  
他爹又在那头添了一句感叹：真是要了命了。  
于是那东西终于破开皮肉，开出了一朵花来，开到眼里眉间，一层一层在瞳孔里漾出波纹。张继科说：没想到我爹还是个哲人啊。  
小子少跟我贫。  
没贫，觉得你说得挺对的。张继科笑了一声：可不就是要了命了吗。  
   
张继科撂下电话之前，听到他爹在那头嘻哈着调侃了一句：哟，大漂亮，效果不错啊。——这话明显是说给他妈听的，他妈听了是什么反应张继科不得而知，他自己倒是被老两口硬塞了一嘴狗粮。  
开解不成反被教育的他揣了手机进兜，边想着我也是有人疼的，边晃去了马龙的宿舍。  
   
马龙正在卫生间弄头发，满头满手都是油腻腻的发胶。一听有人不敲门就进来，就知道准保是张继科，所以也没挪地：在卫生间呢。  
张继科晃到卫生间门口，倚着门框瞧马龙，干瞧了一会，忽然开口：哟，小漂亮，发型做得挺好啊。  
马龙愣了一下，在镜子里莫名其妙地看了张继科一眼：说啥呢你？  
叫你呢。张继科嘴里含了一声笑，说起话来唇齿黏连，听上去就有点流里流气，十足的调戏意味：说你是小漂亮呢。  
马龙翻了个白眼：漂亮个屁，这是说男人的词儿吗。  
张继科想了想说：大漂亮是我妈，那我寻思着，你可不就小漂亮呗。  
马龙给他一通歪理逗乐了，咧嘴笑出一口白牙，回身就把满是发胶的手往张继科身上抓：就你最漂亮！  
患有深度洁癖的张先生大惊失色连连后退，忙不迭地告饶：好好好！我世界第一漂亮！卧槽你别乱摸啊！  
马龙被他捉着两只手腕，举在脑袋两边，活脱脱一个投降的姿势，脸上却笑得无比开心：早知道阿姨漂亮了，又不是没见过，跟我有啥关系啊？  
张继科抿了抿嘴巴：啥阿姨啊，往后得叫咱妈。  
马龙睁大了眼睛。  
张继科有点不好意思地别开了脸：马龙，咱俩结婚吧。  
   
张继科总算明白，所谓至亲至疏，形容他和马龙也并非多么熨帖。  
他俩虽然相爱相杀多年，但也真如他爹说得那般，有一万分恨得牙痒，就有一万零一分割舍不下，终究还是相杀不足，相爱有余。而这一分余地，让他不甘心两人之间没有结果。  
十四年到底不够，无论谈情还是复仇，都得一辈子才好。  
   
10  
张继科除开体育有时候也刷一刷文娱八卦，小三十年来也算看过不少痴男怨女。  
秦汉和林青霞不问伊人长与短，朱茵和周星驰从此山水不相逢，连天后都要重新来过，这世界上爱来爱去太波谲云诡，谁也料不到哪片云彩有雨。  
他在床上翻了个身，把头枕上马龙的大腿。马龙抱着个ipad看漫画看得眼睛发直，却仍下意识伸出一只手来软软地揉他的头皮。  
他自下而上望着马龙白得发光的脖子，开口问他：你觉得咱俩能走到头呗？  
马龙的眼还盯在ipad上，很不走心地“嗯”了一声。  
张继科生气了，一把夺了马龙的ipad，伸长了手拿出去老远，不让马龙有机会来够：问你话呢，你觉得咱俩能走到头吗？  
马龙嫌弃地看了一眼张继科，超级敷衍地回答：你哪来那么多到头不到头的。  
不到头的多了，哎，你双J不就没到头。  
马龙一下子拉下脸来，一张小圆脸都鼓得更圆了些：多大脸拿咱俩和他俩比？  
张继科还是不高兴：哦。  
人家媒体整天科龙大战的，好的坏的全给咱俩往一块归拢，你倒是告诉我，啥叫到头，啥叫不到头啊？马龙探过身子去夺自己的ipad，带着沐浴露味儿的颈子在张继科眼前一晃而过：等着吧，宇宙炸成灰了咱俩就到头了。  
因着体位特殊，张继科看不到马龙这时候是个什么表情，他猜要么是翘着嘴角傻笑，要么是红着脸垂着眼睛。他被自己的脑补萌了一下，忽然就想逗逗那人，马龙越把身子往前探，他就越把自己往床尾挪，惹得那人三番两次指尖将将碰上ipad，却又在下一秒扑了个空。  
靠！你怎么老这样啊！真烦人！马龙气急败坏，低头在张继科的嘴上咬了一口，后者痛得哎哟一声，却在这声哎哟之后止不住地大笑出来。他一边笑一边抬手去掐马龙的脸，马龙气鼓鼓的，却还是乖乖由着他搓扁捏圆。  
张继科越看越觉得马龙像网上那个仓鼠表情包，肉嘟嘟圆乎乎的，没忍住就要调侃他一下：哎，你知道网媒和球迷咋说咱俩的吗？——老农民和小鼹鼠。  
马龙切了一声：爱咋说咋说，不想知道。  
你这人真古怪，抵触外界交流，早晚被时代的马车落下。  
马龙垂下眼睛，拨拉了两下张继科的头毛，把短短的发茬拢在指尖绕啊绕啊绕，蔫嗒嗒得显出点不开心来：我跟你多少年了，凭什么还得听别人怎么说你啊。你怎么牛逼怎么怂，怎么嘚瑟怎么傻，谁能有我清楚啊。  
张继科愣了一下，任由心里烧起遮天蔽日一把大火，烘得脸红耳热：哎，马龙，你是不是特小的时候就喜欢我了？  
马龙想都没想：就从小时候你走那年起。说完他仿佛想起了什么开心事，仰头吸吸吸吸地乐了一阵，乐完了还要低头亲两下张继科的眼睛：我真亏，这辈子就光喜欢你一个了。  
张继科被他亲得眼皮痒心也痒，在脸上揉了一把，伸手压下了马龙的脖子，贴着他的耳朵说：我早晚得死你身上，你就治我吧你。  
马龙呸了他一口：瞎说什么，死啊死啊的，不吉利。  
   
马龙一向是个吝于表达的人。  
他喜欢张继科早过张继科喜欢他，年少心动，藏着掖着，带着点小崇拜和不甘心，一路顺其自然爱到人到中年，爱成本能，爱成习惯，爱进举手投足一颦一笑，太过于日常，以至于张继科竟然有很长一段时间发觉不到这份心情。  
马龙说他亏了，张继科觉得自己更亏，爱不自知，骑马找马，真他妈的浪费青春。  
   
11  
今天的体育版依然一片乌烟瘴气，棋牌像邵氏武侠，足球像boy next door，篮球像上世纪90年代热血港片，MMA简直姬情澎湃百合花开。  
胖球咧？  
张继科扫了一眼手机上硕大无比的“科龙大战”四个字，笑了一声。  
大概像个什么草台班子搞出来的三无言情片吧，男主够帅不够浪漫，他对象够可爱却也不够温柔，伉俪如冤家，恩爱中厮杀，且过且凑活。  
张继科正这样想着，就听到马龙喊他，甫一抬头，一瓶水就迎面砸了过来。张继科吓了一跳，稳稳接住的同时脱口而出一句差点破音的“卧槽”，他抱着矿泉水瓶懵逼了十秒钟，才想起来抬头去瞪对面鼓着脸喝水的马龙，没好气地骂上一句：你个彪！要把我鼻子砸塌了！  
马龙被他一吼吓了一跳，以为真的砸到了，赶忙蹿过来把住他的脑袋左瞧右看，无比焦急：没事吧？对不起对不起，不是故意的。马龙说着，还扬起脑袋冲着他的鼻梁吹了两口气，吹得张继科扑面而来一阵融融暖意，无比susi。  
许昕瞧见他俩这模样，跟哪家老娘哄孩子似的，一下给逗乐了，凑过来揶揄张继科：痛痛——飞喽！  
张继科回过神来，眼前是马龙因为憋笑而皱起的嘴角，耳朵边是绝世损友许昕不厌其烦的“科科别哭啊”，顿时脸上就挂不住了，一把打开了马龙的手，朝他假模假样地挥了挥拳头，还恶言恶语道：哎我说，你俩是不是有神经病？  
而马龙望着他怒火中烧黑里透红的脸，像被人戳了痒痒肉，吸吸吸吸乐到腰都弯了。  
可怜张继科做尽了恐吓，最后仍是逃不脱望着那双眉眼笑出来的命运。  
   
12  
张继科一直觉得他和马龙的感情故事配不上青春无悔这四个烫金粗体大字，他俩就算十指紧扣也从来没被别人赞过登对，但多灾多难这么多年，能一路彼此祸祸着平安喜乐地活到今时今日，大概就是命里该着。  
好在文艺青年如张继科，多少是信命的。   
   
13  
矛和盾也算衬吧，油和水可一起吧。  
麻烦你爱了我吧。  
   
   
FIN。  
   
   
*举例的棋牌足球篮球MMA都没有任何黑的意思，就是按照我看过的记忆最深刻的一篇报道来归类的  
**最后两句是《烂命鸳鸯》的歌词，我听着它写得，循环这歌一个月了  
***“至亲至疏夫妻”有好几种解，我用了我最不信的一个，希望大家不要误解【。


End file.
